The objective of this grant is to participate in large scale, multi-institutional cooperative therapeutic trials to answer scientifically meritorious questions about pediatric cancer. These studies include both therapeutic and non-therapeutic studies such as clinical pharmacology, immunology and cellular biology. Emphasis will be on new agents, as well as combinations of these agents with radiotherapy, immunotherapy and surgery. Furthermore, we wish to develop and pursue the feasibility of using bone marrow transplantation (in combination with present day treatment) as an alternative therapy for the more resistant malignancies such as neuroblastoma and non-lymphocytic leukemia.